Finish
by lysjelonken
Summary: Inspired by Inevitable by angel-death-dealer. Red John want to finish things, leaving Jane at a crossroad . . . CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Beginning inspired by the fic "Inevitable" by angel-death-dealer. Might be much more dragged out and less well-written, but…. Hey, I tried!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Can't take credit. Blah blah blah. You get the drift.

They got a letter. They've never gotten a letter before, especially nothing like this one. The moment that Jane saw the printed-out page on the door, he knew. He knew, because it was so painfully similar to the letter left when Red John killed his wife and child. He knew that this wasn't just another Red John-killing. This one was personal. But whatever he expected to be neatly typed in the letter, it wasn't this.

"Mr. Jane

Hello again! I hope you didn't begin to miss me? I have begun to get bored with our little game of cat and mouse. So I've decided to finish this for once and for all.

Meet me at the abandoned factory down by the pier at 7 o'clock tomorrow night.

Be there alone, or she will die.

Sincerely,

Red John"

As Jane swung open the door, he was greeted with another cruel red face above another slandered body of a young woman.

'"Be there alone or she will die?" I guess that means he's got another girl…' Lisbon peers over his shoulder.

When back at the bullpen, Jane announces that he's going. Alone.

'What? No way! That's like digging your own grave!' Lisbon opposed.

'Red John wants me to go alone… or…' he changes arguments. 'We've decided long ago that red John is mine. If I go, I can kill him and end this whole thing!'

'You're putting your own life, and the life of this other girl, who ever she may be, in danger!' Van Pelt piped in.

'Jane, at least let me and Cho go along, we'll stay in the car until it gets necessary!' Rigsby tries.

'No way. You've done enough. I'm going there tomorrow night alone. No back up, no one. Otherwise this will never end. And it may end badly, so… I just want to let you know, it was a great pleasure annoying you all.' He's now addressing the entire bullpen, smiling his charming smile.

Lisbon is leaning against Jane's dusty, unused desk, her arms crossed and her face dark. She pulls herself up and grabs his arm, pulling him to her office.

'Jane, can I talk to you?' she murmured on the way, more of a notice to the rest of the bullpen than a question to Jane.

Once they were in her office she slammed the door and started pacing.

'You can't do this.'

'Yes, I can. And I'm going to.'

'No. No, you're not.'

'Yes, yes I am! Why shouldn't I?'

Frustrated and almost in tears, Lisbon pulled him closer and captured him in a desperate kiss. After what seemed like forever, she broke the kiss and looked up at him.

'Please...'

The look he gave her was one of regret and sadness. He knew he had to do it, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the woman he has come to love.

Silently making a decision, he grabbed Teresa by her arm and gently ushered her out the office and to the elevator. The rest of the team didn't take notice as they ran off, thinking they were probably checking up on something concerning the case.

As the elevator doors closes, Jane pulls Lisbon into another kiss. If this was going to be their last night together, he was going to make sure it was one to remember.

Like it? Don't? Pretty please review! I'll send you a cookie…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This one's real short. But you know… they come and go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist, any characters, any plots, nothing, nada! Trust me, if I did, I'd totally tell you.

Jane lay awake in a room that smelled like cinnamon. Her head was rested on his chest, raven black hair spilling out everywhere, her breathing steady and soft. He doesn't think he's ever seen her like this, so relaxed, so serene.

Silently getting up and getting dressed, he looked over to her. She was still asleep. He felt the most unbearable surge of regret.

The way he saw it, he had three options:

One: Go, leave her, and meet Red John. He might end up destroying the monster that killed his wife and daughter, but will also break the heart of the woman he loved and who loved him. She would have to arrest him and testify against him to send him away to prison. And she would, too, her pride and commitment to her job wouldn't allow her to let him go. Thereafter will probably come a life sentence in prison, with plenty of time to think about how good it felt to get his revenge, and how heartbreaking it was to leave her behind.

Two: To go, meet Red John, but instead of destroying him, would end up being the one lying in a pool of his own blood. Red John would escape and, after time, undoubtedly return, perhaps making Lisbon the victim of his torture.

Three: To get back in bed, curl up with Lisbon and pretend it never happened. But then Red John would undoubtedly get her. Kill her. Like he promised in his letter. And he wouldn't be able to survive losing her as well, not in a million years. He would have nothing more to live for.

He sat at the edge of the bed, thinking, for what felt like forever. It seemed there was no easy way out, somebody would inevitably get hurt. So, touching her cheek for a last goodbye, he made his decision. Sleepily, Lisbon leaned into his touch and mumbled something.

'Shhh… it's okay… I'm just gonna go and get a drink of water. Go back to sleep.' He whispered soothingly. Lisbon smiled in her sleep.

Getting up, Jane quietly opens her bedside drawer, slowly retrieving a foreign object in his hand. Her gun is cold and smooth and metallic in his hands.

With tears in his eyes, and her gun in his hands, Jane walks away.

Review. Now. Or monkeys will eat your brain. True story. X


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Also real short, but I wanna keep the pace up. :) **

**Disclaimer: See previous, please.**

He came. At the arranged place, at the arranged time on the arranged night. He was here. So where was Red John?

Jane felt anger rise inside of him, as he passed his second hour of waiting in the cold.

What if he didn't come? What if this was all a trick? What if Red John tricked him into waiting on a cold pier for two hours while he sneaked into Lisbon's apartment, and killed her, just like he killed his wife and daughter? A sudden surge of panic overtook Jane as he thought about it.

"Getting cold feet, Mr. Jane?" The cold, eerie voice came from the darkness behind him.

Jane spun around. He could see the black-clad torso and legs of the figure, but the face was still strategically engulfed in darkness.

All panic inside of him faded away and was replaced by the darkness and anger that's been haunting him for the last few years. He longed to take Lisbon's gun out of its hiding place under his jacket, but he knew that wasn't the way this was going to go down.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I got a little sidetracked. Your girlfriend – Miss Lisbon? She's a very beautiful woman. Sleeps very soundly, too."

A flash of pure rage flashed in Jane's eyes. He felt his fingers tremble. "If you harm her in any way, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jane could hear a cruel laughter in his voice.

"Why did you call me here?"

"You got the note, didn't you? I've grown tired of our little back-and-forth games. I kill someone, you do whatever it takes to find me, I outsmart you at every turn… it gets quite tiring after a while. Like an old toy. So I've decided we'll end this. And I know you've got a gun under your jacket, no need to hide it." Jane could hear the smirk in his voice.

He chuckled without humor and pulled the gun out. It felt foreign and cold in his hand.

"So what happens now?"

He could hear the loading of a gun behind the shadows – _Not his choice weapon… strategic, a knife wouldn't be as affective_ - and saw the dark figure move slowly out of the shadows.

"Now it ends."

**What, you thought I'd give away Red John's identity THIS chapter. That's way too nice! **** Review, and I'll tell! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Dedicated to Jisbon4ever, who makes me very happy by reviewing often! This one is a little bit longer than 3 and 2, but still kinda short. It's kinda high-tension so I wanna keep the pace up. Next one will be longer, promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one; whatever happens in my stories are products of my own over-active imagination and obsession with Jisbon. Trust me, if I did OWN, there'd be some major Jisbon on the show!**

A laugh. "Man, it's nice to get out of that persona. It's a lot of effort to keep up, I tell you, Patrick."

"You?" He didn't see this coming. Maybe jokingly considered it, at one point, but never _ever_ thought it could really be him. That _he_ could do such things.

Walter Mashburne laughed, not bothering to conceal his voice anymore, letting it sound deeply and naturally.

"You didn't see this coming? I guess I overestimated your skills, Patrick. I'm rich, bored… I have a love for beautiful woman. I was there at your show, you know? With my ex-wife – the one I told you about? I heard you say those things about me. Made me mad…" He smiled humorously. "I knew you long before we met, you see. And didn't I warn you? 'Next time I'd be the killer', I believe it was? Personally I think I made it exceptionally easy for you…"

Jane nodded non-committedly. "You seemed too obvious, I guess."

"You overthink things, Patrick."

"You're a cold-blooded killer. How could you… How do sleep at night?"

"Like a baby. So let's get started, shall we? I got somewhere else to be, so…"

Jane nodded absently. Somehow he thought he'd be more alert when he this moment finally came – be full of anger and vengeance and adrenaline. But he was barely registering the things Mashburne was saying. Instead, his mind was busy with things he never expected it to be – instead of visions of his poor wife and daughter, of the dark image that has been haunting him for so long, he saw a different image.

He saw Lisbon. She was smiling it him, that special smile reserved only for him after he did something sweet after messing up. Her eyes were full of joy and love. She took his hand and pulled him closer into an embrace.

Now she was laughing. Pulling him behind her as they ran across a beach, stumbling over the sand.

Suddenly she was wearing a white dress and there was a preacher there – he was saying "You may kiss the bride". She gave him another glorious smile and pulled him into a meaningful kiss.

When he opened his eyes, the setting has changed once again. They were in a hospital. She was sitting on a bed, the same smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She was holding a baby, with his blonde curls and her glorious emerald eyes.

All he could think about was her.

Not revenge. Not killing Red John. Her. Her and their future together. And suddenly, the desire to live and be with her became greater than the desire to have revenge.

And suddenly he was afraid.

Mashburne was walking backwards now, counting the yards from shooting, in the way of a gentleman.

"On three, Patrick."

…

"One…"

…

"Two…"

…

"Three."

**Oh my GOSH! What will happen? Will Jane survive? Will RED JOHN survive? What's going to happen with Lisbon? WHEN WILL THESE QUESTIONS BE ANSWERED?**

**Please review. They make me post dramatic chapters. And they make me happy. So very happy. LOVE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sorry if making Mashburne Red John was a let-down to some. But I thought Mr. Forensics was a little too obvious and I didn't want to create a Red John. RJ can't be an OC, that would just be weird. And impersonal. And frankly, to me, disappointing. We, the Mentalist-public, have mustered up too much hatred/fascination with RJ to waste it on some random made-up dude.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Mentalist. That's why I'm writing fanfic and not just adjusting the scripts. No, honey, I own nothing, nada, **_**boggerol**_**!**

"It's been almost three hours. No gun shot, no activity, no sounds… nothing. What if this was all a set-up?"

"Would you have rather spent the night not-sleeping at home?" Cho looked at Rigsby, his default non-exspressive face having its affect.

Wearily, Rigsby shook his head no.

"Man, I wish I brought some snacks along."

Suddenly, loud bangs tore through the evening silence.

Shocked, the two looked at each other.

"Gunshots."

"More than one."

"Let's move!"

The pair jumped out of the black SUV, which was parked behind a large tree, effectively camoflauging it, and sprinted urgently towards the abandoned factory where Jane and Red John arranged their meeting.

Guns drawn, the rushed in, scoping the perimeter, looking for movement.

"Clear." Rigsby shouted from one end of the vast building.

"Clear." Came Cho's reply.

They kept moving down through the building, checking everywhere. "Clear."

"Cle… CHO! CHO, OVER HERE!" Rigsby shouted, running to the two bloody bodies. They lay there still, silent, _red._

Walter Mashburne lay on his back, his dress shirt stained with crimson blood. There was a bullet hole in his chest. On his face was a cruel smile.

Jane lay not too far from him. He was paler than Rigsby had ever seen; he was shot in his lower abdomen, his hand covering the bullet hole, stained with his blood. Rigsby fell to his knees and felt Jane's neck.

Cho came running to the scene. His eyes immediately went to Mashburne.

"Mashburne? He's Red John?"

"CHO! Come help here! Jane's got a pulse. It's very faint, but it's there! Call 911!"

The ambulance arrived quickly, the paramedics carrying Jane into the back. Cho and Rigsby drove behind in the SUV.

When they arrived at the hospital, everything was a flurry. Cho and Rigsby were commanded to stay outside while a swarm of doctors and nurses buzzed over Jane.

They were sent to the waiting room. Finally, a nurse jogged out of the room to talk to them. Behind her, they could see them rushing Jane on a gurney from the ER to and operating room.

"Mister Jane needs urgent surgery. His bullet left some serious internal injuries. We'll do everything we can, but it might be wise to call his family."

Silently Cho and Rigsby sat in the waiting room.

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

Cho was silent.

"Cho? Do you think Jane'll be okay?"

"You heard the nurse. The injuries are extensive."

"What should we do?"

Cho got out his phone. "I don't know about you, but I'm calling Lisbon."

**I know, this one was extremely short. But the next chapter is life-and-death! Ooooooooooooooohhh…. Life-and-deeeeathhh…. REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm not even renting. I'm just borrowing, sad soul that I am.**

He was so pale. So very, very pale. The doctor's said it was because of the blood loss that he was looking like this; it'll get better. It's not necessarily a bad sign. Yes, the paleness isn't the bad sign…

The bad signs were internal. The problem was waiting to see if his lung was going to collapse or not. The problem was waiting to see if his body was going to pull through. Not go into shock; not give up and decide death is the easier way out.

There was a lot of medical talk but she didn't register any of it.

After the team left to cover the paperwork and final closing rituals of the Red John case, she remained by his bedside, refusing to leave.

"Oh Patrick…" A tear fell down her cheek. She took his cold hand and metal of the handcuffs around his wrists clinged against the frame of the hospital bed. The tears kept coming.

There was no easy way out with this.

He dies. Or he gets taken away for murder.

After all this time they finally find each other, and _this_ happens.

Driven by impulse, Lisbon walks over to the other side of the bed and lies next to him. Her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck.

Cuddling into his chest, she lets the tears fall.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispers between sobs.

She doesn't keep track of how long she lies there crying. After a while, there are no tears left, and, exhausted, she falls asleep next to him.

In the silent hospital room, there is only the steady beeping of Jane's heart monitor.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp…_

**I'm sorry this was very, very short. For those who didn't catch it, the beeping means his heart stopped. So Jane died. I know, it's very angsty and sad and don't hate me. But it'll have a heartwarming epilogue, I promise. Next chapter will be the epilogue so this was the last proper chapter (even though it's probably too short to be classified as a chapter, anyway…)**

**Please review, reviews make me happy!**

**All my love, Zanny X**


	7. Epilogue

**Finish: epilogue**

**Now it's really finished…. **

**Sorry Laura for being a heartless meanie and killing off Jane. But I felt there wasn't enough drama. So I had to. Hope the epilogue makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

It's been a year. Exactly a year today since Patrick Jane left her forever.

And it hurt like it happened just yesterday.

Teresa Lisbon looked over to the picture on her bookshelf – it was one of them together at the CBI benefit. He had his arm around her waist and they were smiling, posing for the photo.

She often caught herself staring at it, thinking about him, thinking about what their life would be like if he hadn't snuck out that night. If he'd stayed… She knew it wouldn't have been easy if he did either, but maybe he wouldn't have been dead. Maybe things would've worked out different.

Sighing, she stood up. There was no use in torturing herself with the past.

The past was the past and there was no changing that.

But she could still remember.

A familiar noise sounded from upstairs and pulled her out of her thoughts. She made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

There, in a crib next to her bed was the reason she kept on going every day.

Lifting the small figuring from where he was crying, she starting rocking him gently and humming a lullaby.

"Shhh… It's okay, Patrick… Mommy's here…" She looked at the innocent face that looked up at her with big, gentle blue eyes.

They were his dad's eyes, she noted, smiling fondly. He also had his blonde curls. It seemed little Patrick was taking after his daddy. But at only three months it was hard to tell.

The baby giggled giddily as he grasped some of her hair in his tiny hand.

"Oh no, no, no…" She chuckled lightly, pulling the strand out of his tiny grasp.

This, of course, made the baby giggle and grab at the hair again, mischievously.

Oh yeah. Even at three months this baby was taking after his daddy.

She looked down lovingly at the sleepy face of the child in her arms.

He was gone. But he would still live within her heart. And within the beautiful baby that they created.

The last gift he gave her.

**Okay, admittedly that was pretty cheesy. But fluffy and cute. It was a very fluffy and cute ending to a not-so-fluffy-and-cute fic…**

**Reviews mean EVERYTHING to me.**

**All my love,**

**Zanny**


End file.
